Opposite of what is meant
by freyja0taku
Summary: The day where she learned why he calls her beautiful. SaixIno fic with implied or mentions of canon couples.


**Summary:** The day where she learned why he calls her beautiful. SaixIno fic with implied or mentions of canon couples.

* * *

 _opposite of what is meant_

It was a beautiful normal day in the Konoha village. The ninjas and villagers alike were going around the village, doing errands, basically their usual activities in a sun filled day.

In a new restaurant in the village, two kunoichi found themselves in accidentally. They hadn't planned to meet up there but here they were choosing the same place, ordering the same food.

"Hey, Ino. What are you doing here?" a girl dressed in pink asked in surprise as she waved Ino to her seat.

"I'm obviously gonna eat food here duh? What about you, Sakura? Are you going to clean here?" Ino, the purple dressed kunoichi answered, teasing tone in her voice as she placed her tray at the table. Smirking at irritation on Sakura's face.

"Nice to see you too, Ino," Sakura said, a smile on her lips. Ignoring Ino-pig's words she received after asking a normal question, she was not in the mood to argue. "So where's your teammates?"

Ino must've noticed the change in Sakura's behavior as she stopped irking her friend. There has to be a problem if Sakura didn't reply to their usual banter.

"Well, Shikamaru didn't want to visitors because he wanted to finish all those paperwork that he will send to Sand village. Take a guess why he was hurrying. Geez. While Chouji's out with Karui," she rolled her eyes. Sakura sent an amused look which made her explain herself. "Hey, you know that I'm still not used to her but I don't want to bother their date. So, what happened to you? Is it about Sasuke?" She asked softly. You'll never know if it was serious but if Sakura was like this, he or Naruto had to be involved.

Ino already accepted that she wouldn't be able to win Sasuke. She was not that bothered when he came back after his fight with Naruto. And after he decided to go on a journey shortly after having his artificial arm, instead of feeling sorry for herself, she felt truly sad for Sakura who was left behind.

"I don't receive any letter from him when he said that he would." That almost made Ino ask, 'really?' but kept it down. "So I'm planning to give him one. I wonder if that won't be a bother to him."

"He wouldn't be bothered! Why would he feel that way? He's always like that so maybe after receiving your letter, he'll try to reply back," Ino encouraged her friend. It was the help she could give this moment.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, he should really reply or I'll kick him out when he comes back." She said while clenching her fists as if imagining herself punching Sasuke.

"That's the spirit!" Ino exclaimed, patting herself at the back for her mission success. "So, where's Sai or Naruto?" All of them were having less and less free time, missions and other responsibilities were holding them so pleasant moments like these were used to catch up on their moments apart.

Sakura continued eating her pasta when she answered, "Well, Sai is just probably drawing somewhere and Naruto's off training with Hinata. They seem to be closer now, I really hope he'll finally notice his and her feelings. Poor Hinata."

While Ino wanted to know more about Sai, she couldn't help but share what she saw a few days earlier. "They seem to complement each other if they become couples."

Sakura was now intrigued as she stopped to give her a look to elaborate more.

Ino continued with a huge smile. "I accidentally saw them sparring and let me tell you that it looked awesome. Imagine, Hinata's on defense while Naruto is attacking with his shadow clone jutsu, maybe they're fit for each other." Her eyes formed hearts at that thought. She hoped that Naruto would stop being oblivious to his own feelings and see Hinata's love for him.

Besides Sakura doesn't like Naruto that way, that much she knew. The Forehead girl was and would be eternally loyal to Sasuke.

"They should be together in the future," Sakura agreed. "But putting it like that, I'm now curious if Sasuke and I are compatible like them." The medic nin paused in thought. "Hmm... I guess he needs someone to heal his wounds?" she giggled at the end of her sentence.

"That sure is cheesy," Ino pretended to retch before bursting in laughter. They are all getting older, not really that older but things like serious relationships were now entering their mind. It was not that unnatural, the life of ninjas like them were risky. They would never know if this was their last day but it was not as bad as it sounds, they chose this life. And they were happy living this way, especially if they found someone fit to spend their time with. Someone special, someone they love. And Ino still haven't found hers.

"I wonder if I have someone like that as well," she mused. It wasn't supposed to come out but it did.

Sakura grinned, "You'll find him. He's just near, you know?"

"Huh? What makes you say that? I already dated some guy, shinobi or not, it was not worth it. He was just after my looks and skills," she sighed. "I wonder when I'll find the right one who'll help me. He have to hurry up, it's been long over due." Ino ended lightly, hoping to ease the heavy atmosphere.

"You don't need help," Sakura's words made Ino look up in confusion. "Someone needs your help. Just like a certain pale shinobi who's not familiar with different kinds of emotions."

Ino felt her face heat up at that. As much as she hated to admit it, her interest was piqued by that certain shinobi. She wanted to talk to him more but always didn't get the chance to do that, either her nerves acted up or he left before she could go near him. Another thing that bothered her was because of the uncertainty of him liking her company. It was a foolish thought, Sai wouldn't brush her aside for no reason. But it was her fear, after all, they just talked when Naruto, Sakura and others are around.

"W-what? We're not compatible at all," she said, waving her arms around. Denial was clear in her actions.

Sakura widened her smile, devilish glint in her eyes. "Look who's flustered? You're a mind reader right? You could just guess what in the world he's thinking."

That, that was probably the part that attracted her to him like a magnet. She couldn't read his mind. Well, she was not using her family skills but she did surveyed his actions, words, his face and learned a little bit more about him other than the information given to her by the others.

After the shocking words she received from him when they had first met, she thought it was an error but when she pondered on it more, she realized that it was fake. His smile was fake. But it was not always fake, sometimes it was sad. He was trying to fit in then but he was not easily accepted, so he smiled. It was so sad, she wanted to hug and comfort him.

"I-I don't know. I still don't know him that much but he seems to be so sad at times that I want to be the one who'll be there for him," Ino said honestly and it felt good saying that out loud, like a heavy burden in her chest was lifted.

Sakura smiled soflty at her blonde friend, she was not a fool. She noticed that Ino was asking about Sai more often lately. Even if they haven't talked that much, Ino definitely cared for him in some way. Sai in his shortcomings was sincere too, Ino could teach him about the emotions of his that he was so confused about. She would be great teacher, and it would be good fod the people around Sai as well, he would learn in the right way instead of relying on the questionable books he managed to get from somewhere.

"It was understandable that he was like that. He experienced things in the past that made him like that. It was actually sweet of him to try and figure the things he doesn't know about," Sakura noted absentmindedly to herself.

It seemed that Ino heared it clearly, the blonde showed a confused expression. Sakura wanted to tell all of the things she knew about the former Root nin but it was not her place. And looking at the time, she needed to go back to her duty.

"I need to go now, let's just continue this topic the next time we meet," Sakura said as she stood up. "Oh and before I forgot. If you meet him by any chance, remember to not take what he said seriously 'cause that guy relies on ridiculous books to understand things that he's not familiar with." Sakura warned before waving a goodbye, peacefully for once, unlike the other times where they both teased the other with the silly names they had as they parted ways.

Ino was left at the table, eyes at the door Sakura just exited to before looking down at her still unfinished food. As she placed a fork full of pasta in her mouth, she let her mind wonder what experiences Sai had to make him the Sai he was right now. Many different ideas came to her mind which bothered her more. The books to understand many things were not new to her, she also saw him in the library, carrying those said books.

She left the restaurant in a good mood, her stomach was now full, she had a pleasant talk with her friend—best friend, but she wouldn't let Sakura know anytime soon—and they talked a little bit about love. About someone she was curious of.

The busy town around her was full of life, warmth, and she liked it there. Seeing the smiles on the faces of the people who went to their flower shop. There were many casualties and danger in their lives but it taught them to treasure the moments they had with their family. Her father might not be around now but her mother was still here. The pain was still there and it wouldnt disappear but together they would help each other out.

Despite loving the lively town, she found it nice to be around the quiet at times. Ino felt her feet almost automatically moving to go to the place where the village can be seen magnificently in full view. She found herself there most of the time when she wanted to think, take a break or just relax.

As she went up the hill, she saw someone already sitting contently at her usual place on the grass near the tree, Sai. He was moving his skillful hand around the notebook —or was it sketchbook? Ino didn't know, but one thing she was sure of was that he was focused and he did not notice her. She stepped on the grass as softly as possible, aiming to sit beside him, just to spend time with him if he doesn't mind.

"Good afternoon... Beautiful," Sai greeted, stopping what he was doing to look up with his usual fake smile.

She was wrong after all, he did notice her around. 'Well, yeah, he is a ninja.' It was rather weird of him to be hesitant to call her beautiful, Ino briefly wondered why. She was sure that there was no dirt in her face.

"Good afternoon too, Sai," Ino replied in return. She went closer to him, wanting to peek on what he was working on.

"Oh this?" Sai moved the notebook to let her see. "I'm just sketching the village."

"It's amazing," she said in a gasp. Ino didn't compliment him just to make him happy, it really was awesome. He was that talented that words came out easily as breathing.

She gave it back to him, urging him to continue and finish what he was doing. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Of course," he patted the ground next to him. "You can just sit here."

She took that invitation and sat beside him. Every once in a while she would steal a glance and eye the smile on his face, his expression thag seemed to exude delightness. From her words earlier or from her company? Either way, it was nice.

She also looked at the scenery in front of her to prevent him from noticing that she was staring at him. It would definitely make her embarrassed.

The way the wind danced around them was comforting, it completely relaxed her. Ino felt her mind release all of the worries in her mind, the thought that she was a bother in here, beside him. But soon, all thoughts were erased as she drifted to the dreamworld.

Sai fought the flinch at the startling sound of an object dropping heavily near him. He turned his head sharply to see what it was, rather, who it was. Ino apparently had fallen asleep—in more ways than one. It was mildly shocking that she didn't wake at that fall. There was a voice in the part of his mind wondering why she didn't choose to lean on him. But the question was answered by him. _It's because she's actually asleep unlike those in books or movies._

She must've been really tired, she looked so peaceful and content with her blonde hair scattered around her. Her back was to his so Sai moved to the other side to see her face, taking the strands away from hiding her face. He sid it carefully, he doesn't want to wake her up and he didn't know how she would take it. Besides, he read that no one liked to be roused in a peaceful sleep. Sai noted that she was lucky that the grass they're sitting on was clean as it could be and doesn't have any ants.

He was still holding his sketchbook in his hands which has all the different things that he drew. He had finished drawing the village and it would only need colors but he wouldn't bother with that at the moment. It could wait. His hand was itching to create something new this time. He flipped it to the next page and started to to draw the woman had let her guard down and was sleeping in front of him. As a ninja, that was dangerous. He should wake her up and scold her but he thought that maybe... Maybe she trust him that she relaxed. He shrugged but he found it pleasant.

His mind ran as his hands were working on a new art. The hesitation was strongly felt earlier when he was supposed to say beautiful while meaning the opposite. Still, girls liked to be called the opposite right? With a nod, he resolved that when he talked to her again, he would say the opposite of what he thought to make her smile in that certain way again. To make her happy.

 _But why would I want her to be happy?_ Sai asked himself but decided to just shrug it off and just finished his work at hand.

She finally moved after a few minutes after he was done drawing. Hours had passed since she was out but he didn't mind. He either watched her eyelids flutter in her dreams or looked at the people who regarded them with smiles. He didn't know what they were smiling about. Now, he was just staring at her unabashedly, his mind briefly registered that it may be the reason why she woke up.

 _She must've felt uncomfortable,_ ' he said to himself. That line of thinking made him feel a part of him ache but he ignored it.

She was blinking at him almost stupidly, obviously trying to regain her sight and mind to work. "Oh," she muttered when she remembered what happened. She feel asleep! And she lost her chance to talk to him, she realized.

Sai was just smiling at her, trying to memorize her state, from her slightly messy hair to her bright blue eyes in his mind. He didn't know why but he just wanted to.

She smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep. It's so comfy so I just-"

"It's okay, ugly," he said while smiling at her.

'Did he just?!' Ino wouldn't allow him to call her like how he called Sakura. Just because she just woke up.

Sai watched as her eyes turned to him menacingly, maybe he was wrong on saying that. Then her lips curled into a smile, one that he recognized as irritation like Sakura's when he said something wrong.

"What did you say?" she asked painstakingly slow.

 _Oh no, she's angry,_ he said to himself. He couldn't help but take note that a person can still look like that while being angry.

"Um... I, " he doesn't know what to say. He thought that she will hate him from now on and that idea made him feel like someone pinched his heart, it hurt.

Ino's gaze softened when she realized that he didn't meant it that way. Sakura's voice echoed in her head, _remember not to take what he said seriously._ She released a breath to calm herself.

"Why did you call me that? Is there any dirt on my face?" Ino asked as she wiped around her face. There were no drool. "Or did you draw on my face?" She asked lightly, already knowing the answer as her hands were clea and Sai wouldn't do that.

"No, but I thought..," he stopped. Sai didn't mean to offend her and if he did he wanted to apologize.

"You thought what?" she asked softly, wanting to know his reasons. She was curious, give her some slack.

"I'm sorry but I thought girls like to be called the opposite of how they look, is that wrong?" Sai looked so confused when he said that.

She stared at him for a long time and then laughed. Laughed as if it was the last time she can do that.

Sai tilted his head in confusion. _Uh oh, she must've snapped,_ he noted as he watched her, listened to her voice. It was odd for him tobut the corner of his lips were lifting up in seeing her like that.

When her giggles finally subside, he apologized again. Ino waved her hands with a smile to show that it was nothing until it clicked in her mind.

"So you meant that I was ugly back then, huh?" Her previously pleased smile turned to strained one again as she said that. She spared him by deciding to just punch him in the face instead of using combo punches on him. _He should feel grateful._

"That's for saying I'm ugly." Ino watched him place a hand on his affected face. It wasn't her full blow but it would still bruise. "You should still say the truth instead of trying to please other people by saying lies. They will like you more like I do if you tell others what you really think," she voiced her opinion as she stood up, brushing away any of the grass on her clothes.

He also stood as he recorded what she said in his mind, "Is that so?" He registered a leaf sticking on her tresses and moved to pluck it away.

Her cheeks started to have an interesting shade of pink as she combed her hair using her fingers. "Is there more dirt?" she asked.

There was no more dirt or any leaf in her but he still wanted to slide his hand her hair, soft and possibly fragrant hair, so he did. Bruahing the hair on one of he hidden eyes, locking his eyes with it as well. He retrieved his arm with a smile and said, "It's gone, Beautiful."

She turned away but he still saw the smile that she must've attempted to hide. "Do you really mean that right now?"

"Yes," he can proudly say that because it was weird but when he saw her lately, he couldn't help but notice that she is beautiful. It was different from what he thought when he just met her. He wasn't sure what had changed, his perspective perhaps?

Ino began to walk away as she said, "You could just call me Ino but if you'll still call me that then you must mean it from now on." She left, humming in delight in the surprises she had on this day.

"I will," he said even if she might not hear him anymore for she was now far.

He could've offered her a walk to her home but he couldn't, something had frozen him in place. He watched as she disappeared. It was then that he got the logical side of his mind working. She was a ninja and ninjas could take cade of themselves so she would be safe on her journey home without his help, his mind convinced him.

There was still warmth in his chest, he noted as he himself was on his way to his apartment, it was one that he couldn't put a finger on. As usual, he didn't know how to describe and put this feeling into words.

"I'll just find more accurate meaning for this when I visit the library."

* * *

 _With women,_

 _if you tell them exactly how they look they'll get mad at you._

 _So if I say the reverse,_

 _then everything will be alright_

-Sai

* * *

 **notes:** Yay. I fell in love with this two. I hope they're not too OOC.. I tried my best T_T

Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spellings. Feel free to correct me or say what you think about this. I'll appreciate it if you do but it's also okay if you don't.. :3

10/08/


End file.
